maxigamertestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mineko Maina
Mineko Maina is an original character created by Okaminarutofan999. Appearance Human Form Mineko is at an average height and at a below average weight, and has long flowing hair that reaches down to her waist. She has eyes with several different colors, and wears a shirt with a single snowflake design printed on the middle of it. Her clothes and hair display an opal/northern lights pattern, most notable on her shirt and pants. Her scarf and pants show off more of a northern lights pattern than an opal pattern, and her scarf displays a forget-me-not in the middle. The different colors in her hair are most present when light is reflecting off of it. Her wings also display these colors, again, most present in light. She hates wearing dresses and jeans, so she's never seen wearing them. She instead mostly wears normal pants. (However she will sometimes wear skirts because she thinks they're adorable) Light blue particles also radiate out of her eyes whenever she is angry/determined, and her hair will stick up, as her hair transforms into ice spikes. Mineko's appearance will slowly change as time goes by. Over time, her eyes will slowly turn a light shade of grey, and her skin will become more pale. The particle effects will also become a more grey color. Snow Leopard Form In her snow leopard form, she is, unsurprisingly, a slightly above average sized snow leopard, with a white as snow color for her fur, with a faint opal pattern visible. She has two tails, both having several different colors, like the northern lights. She also has icy blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark. Just like her human form, which contained ice spikes in her hair, her snow leopard form has sharp ice spikes all along her fur. She can make them disappear if she wishes however. Shadow Form When the darkness completely overtakes her, she will transform into an over-sized snow leopard made out of solid ice and darkness. Mineko's fur will constantly flicker between a dark color with toxic matter in its fur and a light blue color that seems to glow. Whenever she uses her dark abilities, her fur will turn to the former. and when she uses her ice abilities it'll turn to the latter. Dark matter will come out of her mouth and nose, with the particle effects in her eyes being a solid black color. Her tails also leak toxic liquids, so wherever she walks, she leaves toxicity behind. Personality Mineko's energy is a never-ending flow, and this energy is extremely shown in her personality. She is usually cheerful, if not always and knows exactly how to turn a mistake into a thing to be happy about or laughed at. She tends to like scaring/teasing others, evident in the fact that she will sometimes inject one of her ice spikes into someone to purposely annoy or scare them, which doesn't do any physical harm except for causing a slight pain in the area she injected for a short amount of time. She often comes across as immature and crass, and makes over-the-top outbursts that surprise everyone around her, which she is oddly proud of. It is implied that her air-headed tendencies is a facade, to hide the deepest sadness locked away in her heart that she refuses to show. The few times that her real side is shown however, it is clearly the opposite of her happy and cheerful facade. Mineko is an open homosexual, (well.. mostly homosexual) and is not ashamed of her sexuality. She will sometimes make little 'perverted' jokes with girls, but she never means any harm by them. She also has an unhealthy obsession with Yuri, and has a secret collection of Yuri related merchandise (manga, anime, posters, etc.) in her room. She tends to call it her "Yuri Haven". Mineko hates being bossed around, and will sometimes argue with the person who gave her orders, or refuse to do them at all. Mineko's personality will slowly change over the course of the game, due to the Reborn Shadow inside of her slowly talking over her. Over time, it will get to where Mineko is completely unstable, attacking most people who dare to interact with her. Near the end of the anime, she won't even be recognizable anymore. Abilities Human Form As mentioned above, Mineko's hair can transform into ice spikes whenever she pleases. She can shoot these spikes at her enemies but they don't do much harm unless many of them are injected. She can also grow huge ice wings for a temporal amount of time, but doesn't have much experience with using them. Mineko '''is also a shapeshifter, being able to transform into a snow leopard at will. Snow Leopard Form '''Mineko has all of the abilities listed above in this form, but can also use her claws and teeth in battle. Her two tails can also aid her, being able to grow and wrap around her opponent, suffocating them. Shadow Form Since the Shadow inside of her has affected her very heart and soul, it has drastically changed her abilities. Her ice abilities would still be the same in this form, the only difference is that the attacks will increase in strength, along with the darkness being involved. Mineko can breath out dark shadows out of her mouth, which follow the target for a short amount of time. Anyone hit with the darkness will fall into a temporary pit of despair. She can also stick her two tails into the ground, as they grow and try to hit her target when they surface. The dark matter coming out of her mouth and nose is also very toxic, drastically harming anyone who comes in contact with it. Weaknesses Human Form Mineko is rather dense about most things, as she has spent almost her whole life studying Shadows and nothing else. As a result, she doesn't know many fighting techniques, and it's very easy for her to be tricked in battle. Mineko relies more on strength than speed, and can easily be out-sped in anything. Mineko '''doesn't have any talents with handling weapons (such as guns, swords, bows, etc.), making her only weapon her ice abilities. While '''Mineko can grow ice wings, she is a very clumsy flier, usually knocking into everything in her path, even her allies at times. And obviously, since her element is ice, anything fire related harms her greatly, and stops her from using her ice abilities at all. And since Mineko has no talent with weapons, this can be a huge problem for her. Once something fire related hits her in battle, it is very safe to assume that she would lose. Snow Leopard Form All of the weaknesses above also apply to her snow leopard form. However, there are a few additional weaknesses. As mentioned above, she can only stay in her snow leopard form for a short amount of time, because it uses up so much of her energy. After the times passes, she's basically a sitting duck until she can summon her strength back. However, if she's not fighting, she can stay in that form as long as she wishes. Her speed slightly increases, but not by much, meaning that she can still easily be out-sped. Her fire weakness is also more of a threat to her in this form. While being hit by fire in her human form harms her, if anything fire related hits her in this form, it drastically harms her, to the point where she won't be able to attack at all. At that point, all she would be able to do is just lie on the ground in pain, making it easy for her to be finished off by her opponent. Shadow Form Mineko's weaknesses in this form are very complicated, since the Reborn Shadow inside of her has made this form very powerful. It is not very easy to physically harm her in this form, as touching her directly will cause the darkness in her fur to surround the attacker. Throwing sharp objects at her or using a far off attack would be the beat way to injure her in this form. Mineko is very very slow in this form, walking at a very slow pace, mostly just standing still. Most of her movements are by her two tails. As such, she is a very easy target for far off attacks. Relationships Maxi Maxi is Mineko’s life saver. Literally. Maxi is the only one who can truly get Mineko’s mind off of her fate, and without him, she would have given in to her fate and depression long ago. Mineko sees Maxi as one of her main reasons of living and hanging on to life. She loves to joke around with him, as they are both cheerful and hyperactive. She never gets tired of his company. She loves to tease him, and thinks of it as one of her hobbies to scare him by randomly glomping him, jumping up from behind him and screaming loudly, or injecting one of her ice spikes into his shoulder. She sees him as a role model, and as a beacon of light in the darkness that is her mind. She completely trusts him with everything, and has told him many secrets that nobody else knows. However, she does keep her fate a secret from him, as she does to everyone else, as she doesn’t want to crush him. Maxi isn’t much of a fighter, but Mineko is willing to help train him to become one, as she would really like to have him by her side on the battlefield. Mineko has many nicknames for Maxi, but her favorite is “Muxboo”. But she also occasionally calls him “Dumbo”, “Muxi”, and “Mooxie”. Mineko is of course, dreading the day when her fate finally arrives, as she knows that this event will scar Maxi, which makes it all the more hard for her as the anime goes on. Originally, she was actually secretly scared to get any closer to him, as she knows that the closer they get, the more crushing her fate would be to the both of them when it finally arrives. However, as much as she tried, she couldn't resist his presence, until they eventually did become a couple. And Mineko knows that she will stay with him until her last breath. Moonlight Mineko met Moonlight by chance while on her journey to to escape her home, but Mineko is so very glad that she did. At first, Moonlight's appearance reminded Mineko instantly of her recently deceased friend, Rai, making Mineko think that Rai had sent this girl to her. Because of this, Mineko allowed Moonlight to examine her, and also try out new experiments with her as her "test subject". However, Moonlight was also the one who made Mineko realize what was inside of her, and also taught her everything she knew about Shadows. Because of Moonlight's similar appearance to Rai, Mineko bonded to her very quickly, and while Moonlight saw Mineko as not much more than a test subject at first, she now has developed feelings for her, and so has Mineko. Moonlight is now the only person who can make Mineko truly happy, despite Moonlight constantly bringing up the Shadows in every conversation they have. Mineko gets along really well with Moonlight, and loves her sense of her humor. Moonlight's jokes help her to laugh off her depression temporarily, and that is enough for Mineko to be forever grateful for. Mineko constantly visits Moonlight at her home in the Old City, despite Mineko living far away. Mineko loves to call Moonlight "Lumi", despite Moonlight's many protests. However, over time, Moonlight got used to this name, and grew to like it. However, she has sworn to "kill" anyone else who calls her by that name. Theme Trivia * Mineko has been Okami's OC since 2008 or 2009. * Mineko will often turn into her snow leopard form just because she enjoys being in the form. * In her form, she is a larger than average snow leopard, meaning that one or two people could easily ride her. However, she is very picky with who rides her, and will only allow the few people she truly trusts ride her. * Mineko actually used to have black hair, but of course, this was later changed to white. Gallery '' Mineko'sAwesomeNewDesign!.png|Mineko's current design AHHHHHHHHHHSOCOOT.png CootChibiMineko.png Mineko Emotions.png LookieIt'sMinekoTheCookie.png MadMineko.jpg Mineko Maina Crying.jpg Mineko Maina.jpg CootSadMineko.png Okami'sCootOC.png Minekomaple.png Mineko Maina.png Mineko Maina3 by Kay.jpeg WVW69iTnYscVN3Xu29.jpg MinekoLeopardForm.png|Snow leopard form 6RAgcJ7.png ShadowMinekoSketch.png Shadow Mineko Effects.jpg '' Category:Scarf Heroes